Second City
The Second City was the Rokugani city established in the colonies in the New Rokugan district, 2012 Kotei: The Age of Exploration formed in the ruins of the Ivory Kingdoms. The ground it was built on was blessed by the shugenja and former Sanctified One Otomo M'rika. The Hand of the Empress, by Shawn Carman It was located in the district known as New Rokugan, the safest one of the Colonies. 2012 Kotei Season - District2: New Rokugan Capital of the Colonies The Second City became the capital of the colonies and the Imperial Governor of the Colonies established there his estate. Around the city, the jungle had been replaced with arable land. Peasants worked to maintain the fertile harvests that sustained the City. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske An hour's travel west of the Second City was a major river which the Ivinda called the Narmada and the Rokugani named the Shinano. Second City - The City, p. 9 Oddities A large fraction of the population were members of the Spider Clan. During the warm months the residents of the Second City wore thinner clothing and far less of it than was considered decent in the mainland Empire. Scenes from the Empire, Part 23, by Yoon Ha Lee, Nancy Sauer, and Shawn Carman They often rested during the hottest part of the day in the summer season. The Winter Court in the Colonies was rescheduled for the season when the weather made significant work and war nearly impossible, the summer, the so-called Summer Court. Second City - The City, p. 88 Communications Caravans departed from the Unicorn Outsider Keep in the Western Steppes, crossed the wretched and dangerous Western Wastes, and ended on sight of the Second City. To the Second City (Imperial Herald V3 #8), by Shawn Carman The city also had a port, Second City Port (Seeds of Decay Title) with three main docks, Second City Harbor (A Line in the Sand flavor) and its huge construction yard was known as The Maw. Undone, by Seth Mason Defenders The Lion Clan was appointed as defenders of the city. Its governor, the Second City Guardsmen, and their leader, came from the Lion ranks for over two decades. This changed in 1198, when an Imperial was appointed as a new governor, and the Asako Inquisitors were granted permission to build a temple, from where they would combat any threatens that came from the unexplored lands. Embers of War, Part 2: The Lion, by Shawn Carman City Layout The Second City was a vast city unlike any others known to exist save for three: the Imperial City of Toshi Ranbo; the so-called City of Lies, Ryoko Owari Toshi; and the gigantic gaijin city-state of Medinaat-al-Salaam. It was carefully stratified into six clear districts, each of which served a particular function. Second City - The City, p. 7 History Founding The Second City was beginning to be built in 1174, during the first stages of the Spider's exodus. The place was selected for it was close to a number of valuable resources, including a major river that allowed access to the sea, and also situated in a highly defensible position. Within a few months was constructed a large camp of temporary structures which housed the entirety of the expedition. The Dragon Clan, tasked with oversight of the Spider, were acknowledged as the rulers of the settlement. Second City - The City, pp. 5-6 First Expansion Months after its completion, members of the Cult of Ruhmal infiltrated and destroyed several structures within the military encampment, before they were rebuffed. Shortly thereafter the decision was made to expand the perimeter of the city's defenses, the first major expansion of the Second City. Second City - The City, p. 6 Summer Court In 1179 was held the first Summer Court, an original idea devised by Ide Toshiro, to spend the summer in service to the Empire, rather than having a quarter of the year wasted in idleness. Second City - The City, p. 90 Second Expansion In 1182 the Empress Iweko I installed Ikoma Katsuru an Imperial Governor of the Colonies to oversee the Second City and its surrounding environment. He immediately began a large expansion of the city defenses. Years later the city was attacked by the Cult of Ruhmal, and the Rokugani victory was celebrated in the Festival of Fresh Waters. Whispered Secrets, p. 13 Third Expansion In 1189 tremendous storms devastated the entire region around the Second City, destroying many buildings. During the rebuilding the Governor expanded the city's military walls for the third time. War of Serpents The Lion was given control of the city, and Ikoma Katsuru was appointed as a governor. He was murdered by the Dark Naga in 1198 during the opening phase of the War of Serpents. His successor was Otomo Suikihime, niece and apprentice to Otomo M'rika. Imperial Siege The Empress sent one of the Imperial Legions and it eventually laid siege to the Second City. Many of the lower classes fled, taking refuge with family or friends throughout the region. 2012 World Championships: “Scion of the Colonies″ The city was built within a wall designed to withstand a siege, with the Military District Military and Imperial districts within it. Scions of the Colonies, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The Crab siege weapons, the superior forces of the Imperials, and the betrayal of several clan delegates put the city on its knees, returning it to Imperial control. Torn Asunder, Part 3, by Seth Mason Riot and Madness of P'an Ku The previously unseen influence of the mad dragon, P'an Ku, reached into the hearts of many within the Colonies, and the result was madness and suffering on an undreamt of scale. Riot in the Second City (Coils of Madness flavor) Angry mobs plagued the Temple District, burning to the ground the Temple of the Rising Dragon. The Dragon and Crab Embassies were overrun. Coils of Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Reconstruction The Kaiu family contributed greatly to the reconstruction of the Second City after the chaos ended Kaiu Gorobei (Aftermath flavor) The Kaiu Daimyo Kaiu Iemasa led the task personally. Stonemason's Hammer (Aftermath flavor) Seiken Takes Command Iweko Seiken, eldest son of the Empress Iweko I, took control of the Second City. He was supported by his followers, such as the Crab, the Lion, and the Phoenix Clan, while the Crane Clan removed their presence from the Colonial capital and offered sanctuary at Twin Forks City to those who also protested this overreaction. Public Letters from the Clan Champions He requested the crab to restore the city to a status worthy of a Rokugani city. Kaiu Engineers directed works to tear down every single trace of gaijin influence in the city, such as the Fuan-Ti's Tower. Letters to the Clans – November 2014 Category:Imperial Holdings Category:New Rokugan The Samurai Caste Divides In 1199 blades were unsheathed in the Ivory Court Combat at Court (A Line in the Sand flavor) and the violence unleashed tensions throughout the city. Streets of the Second City (A Line in the Sand flavor) The Phoenix worked for peace in the Second City where they could, but the fighting erupted so quickly they barely had time to even defend themselves. Step Into the Fray (A Line in the Sand flavor) As the fighting in the streets intensified, a group of Spider sohei, ruthlessly, mercilessly, put down those who broke the peace. Dragon Elite Inkyo (A Line in the Sand flavor) These events where part of the samurai who supported Iweko Seiken or Iweko Shibatsu as the next Emperor. Although the two sons of the Empress did not sanction action against one another, their followers were happy to take that initiative on their own. The Samurai Caste Divides (A Line in the Sand flavor) Dark Naga Assault This year Dark Naga forces assaulted the city, and combat was fought in all of the districts. Gen Con 2014: The Heart of Darkness (Storyline Tournament) The creatures were defeated and its leader, known as the Dark Naga, killed. Siege: Heart of Darkness, Finale, by Shawn Carman Empire In Exile In 1200 the Emperor Iweko II ordered the evacuation to the Colonies, to save the Rokugani from the rebellious Spider Clan, who aided by endless Shadowlands beasts overrun the Great Clans. Decades later the Emperor's daughter was appointed as the city governor. Echoes of Thunder, by Robert Denton III, Shawn Carman and Fred Wan External Links * The Second City (Forgotten Legacy) * Second City Harbor (A Line in the Sand) * Second City Port (Seeds of Decay) * Riot in the Second City (Coils of Madness) * Gates of the Second City (Ivory) Category:Imperial Holdings Category:New Rokugan